


They Can Smell It On You

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cumplay, M/M, Toys, needy Stiles, plug, possesive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme that I have since lost, so imma post it here. Derek rides Stiles hard and puts him away wet. To keep him that way, he makes Stiles wear a plug when they're not having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can Smell It On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, but not my first story. Uh, kudos and reviews are appreciated?

All he can do is whimper. Whimper and tilt his hips towards Derek’s fingers ghosting over his hole.

They had been at this for what seemed to Stiles like forever, but must have only been half an hour. It all started when Derek had climbed in Stiles’ window and thrown him onto the bed. Stiles had been innocently doing research for the pack when he had been assaulted. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d been in this situation, though. Derek frequented his room through his window, to the point where Stiles would stay in on Friday nights hoping Derek would come by. It was a little pathetic, but with Scott obsessed with Allison and Lydia back together with Jackson, there was really nothing for him to do but watch porn and hope Derek would drop by. 

This time it was different, though. This time it wasn’t night; it was the middle of a Saturday afternoon when his dad had work. Tonight the moon would be a bit fuller and for now Derek was more frantic, yet at the same time, more focused on making Stiles suffer. 

He had started out by kissing him. Just kissing him, making his lips red and swollen. He didn’t stop at kissing though. Derek moved down and bit at his neck, pulling the blood to the surface of his skin and leaving blossoming red marks all along his collarbones and neck. All Stiles could do was moan and thread his fingers through Derek’s hair to urge him on. Derek tugged angrily at Stiles’ shirt with his teeth, growling at it. Stiles scrambled to get it off, anything to keep Derek’s lips and tongue moving south. Derek growled happily when the shirt was removed and continued to suck marks into Stiles’ skin. Stiles just arched his back and moaned when Derek got to his nipples. Derek grinned and paid extra attention to them, teasing and licking and sucking and biting. 

Before Stiles could really start to beg, though, Derek was moving again, licking a trail down his chest and dropping a kiss on his navel. He then continued to kiss down until he reached Stiles’ mostly hard cock. He kissed along its length before swallowing the whole thing down. Stiles gasped and barely managed to avoid thrusting his hips up. Derek continued to suck Stiles off, torturously dragging his lips along the length of Stiles’ cock and swirling his tongue around the head. Stiles would have complained if he could, would have begged Derek to please, just move, God, Derek but he couldn’t. All that existed at that moment was Derek’s tongue doing positively sinful things to the underside of his cock. 

Derek pulled off with a wet pop and Stiles whimpered at the loss. His dick was painfully hard between his legs as Derek moved down to press a fleeting kiss to Stiles’ hole. Stiles moaned in response. Derek moved him onto his hands and knees, and Stiles managed to open his eyes long enough to see him return with a bottle of lube in his ridiculously large hands. When he moved to squirt some on his fingers, Stiles saw that it was the strawberry flavored lube that Derek liked so much. Knowing what was coming, Stiles whimpered, the noise choked off when Derek slid a finger into him. A second finger followed soon after, and they scissored inside him, stretching him gently. 

Just as quickly as they were introduced, Derek removed his fingers, but before Stiles had time to whine in protest, he felt Derek’s lips and tongue probing at his entrance. He moaned as Derek happily sucked the lube off his slick hole. That alone felt so good, and then Derek involved his tongue, his pressing, probing, pointing tongue that breached Stiles’ hole. 

It felt like his entire world had been shrunk down to this, to the sensation of Derek’s tongue pressing at his entrance, pressing inside him, torturing him, turning him inside out. Derek’s nails scraped at Stiles’ hips, trying to bring him forward even more, even though they both knew that Derek had his tongue in about as far as it would go. But he kept trying, thrusting in and out, over and over until Stiles was whimpering and shoving away from Derek’s mouth to thrust against nothing, trying desperately to get any sort of friction on his cock. Derek’s tongue was fantastic, but it brought him just to the edge without offering the pressure to push him over. 

“Derek, Derek, please!” Stiles whimpered brokenly. 

Derek finally relented and slipped a finger in along with his tongue and pressed up until he found the spot that made Stiles shout and drop to the bed. He growled and slipped a hand underneath Stiles’ stomach and yanked him back onto his hands and knees. Stiles could only whimper and brace his arms as Derek’s tongue and fingers found his prostate again. 

Derek was merciless, stroking his finger unceasingly over Stiles’ prostate and continuing to lick into him around the digit. He had to keep one arm wrapped around Stiles’ belly to keep him from collapsing again. Derek slipped another finger in and Stiles’ hips jerked unthinkingly. Derek growled at him and added a third roughly, making Stiles keen and shove back against them. Derek kissed soothingly along Stiles’ back, pressing his lips to each vertebra. 

“Please, Derek,” Stiles whimpered, barely audible. 

“Please what?” Derek asked wickedly. 

“Nng! P-please, pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

“Please fuck you? Please destroy you? Please ride you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow? Please ruin you for anyone else?” Derek whispered, mouthing at the skin of Stiles’ neck and ear. 

“Yes, yes please, all of those, please, Derek, fuck!” 

Stiles felt like he was coming apart, like Derek’s fingers that were still inside him were pushing and pulling and remaking him into something else, something new and wholly Derek’s. The thought didn’t disturb him as much as he thought it might. In fact, he kind of liked the idea of belonging to Derek. Of being marked by Derek. As if Derek could read his mind, he leaned over and bit Stiles on his shoulder. Not so hard as to turn him, or even bleed, but enough to break some ventricles and capillaries and leave him with a deep purple bruise later on. 

“Please, come on, Derek, please!” Stiles could barely get the words out now. 

“Okay,” Derek agreed and pressed the head of his cock against Stiles’ stretched entrance. He could feel the blunt pressure there, but when he tried to grind back against Derek’s cock, Derek moved back so he lost the contact completely. 

“Fuck, Derek! Just fuck me already!” Stiles growled, frustrated. 

“Beg me for it.” 

“Beg you for it?” Stiles asked incredulously. “Isn’t that what I’ve been doing?” 

“That doesn’t count. I want you to actually beg. To need this more than you need air. To describe every filthy thought that goes through your head.” When it looked to Derek that Stiles might not comply, he reached under the boy and stroked his cock a few times, smearing precome around, bringing him right to the edge before viciously tightening his fingers in a circle around the base of Stiles’ cock and preventing him from finding release. Fingers still tight on his cock, Derek leaned forward to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “Beg.”

“Please, fuck, Derek please! I want you cock, I need you cock, fuck, please just fuck me. I need it, I need it so bad, you don’t- you can’t-. I just fucking want you pounding my ass, I want you to shove me down on your dick, I want DEREK!” Stiles’ litany was broken off by the feeling of Derek thrusting all the way into Stiles in one smooth motion. Derek slid a hand under Stiles’ neck and pulled his head back. 

“Don’t stop talking,” he growled, tightening his grip on Stiles’ throat before releasing him. 

“Oh my God, Derek, Derek fuck you feel so good, feel so big. God, Derek, you’re huge, it almost hurts but it feels so good, burns so good and ngh!” he tapered off with a whine when Derek swatted his hand away from his dick. 

“I want to see if you can cum untouched. If not I’ll suck you off. Deal?” 

Stiles could only whimper and nod his head. He moved his arm from his dick and braced it below his shoulders. It only took a well-aimed thrust of Derek’s to make his arms give out from under him and pitch forward face-first onto the bed. Derek growled in appreciation of this new angle and gripped the back of Stiles’ neck, keeping him down while Derek went to town, hard, short, shallow thrusts made Stiles vibrate with energy, while the long, slow, deep thrusts had him moaning. The best was when Derek found his prostate though, and kept that angle, relentlessly slamming against it, making Stiles scramble for something to hold onto, the sheets ending up twisted in his fists. 

He made the most beautiful sounds when he had forgotten to speak. Sounds that were purely animal instinct, ripped from his throat, moans and keens and whimpers. He was loud, too, screaming his pleasure to the empty house. Derek loved every noise. 

One more direct hit to his prostate and Stiles was gone, cumming hard onto the sheets below him. Derek’s eyes slammed shut as Stiles tightened against him. Just a few more thrusts and Derek followed him, continuing to thrust weakly and erratically as he rode out his orgasm. 

As soon as he could move, Derek pulled out slowly, watching as his cum started to ooze out of Stiles’ well-fucked hole. He rubbed his thumb over the mess, reveling in Stiles’ moan before pushing his thumb and the escaping cum back in. With the other hand he reached into Stiles’ bedside drawer and fished around until he pulled out a dark blue plug. Stiles groaned when he saw the toy in Derek’s hands, then whimpered and tried to pull away when Derek replaced his thumb in Stiles’ ass with the plug. 

“Now you’re gonna wear that for the rest of the day, knowing that my cum is inside you. Don’t take it out, and don’t touch yourself. I’ll see you again tonight,” Derek told him while getting dressed. “I have to go for now, but I’ll see you at the pack meeting, right?” 

Stiles almost nodded, then whimpered. “But Derek, the others, they’ll be able to smell…” 

Derek grinned, showing far more teeth than necessary, and nodded. “Yeah, they will.” 

Stiles tried to move off the bed towards Derek who was now standing at the window, but moaned and collapsed back on the bed when the plug brushed his prostate. Derek went over and pulled Stiles up until he was kneeling on the bed. Derek kissed him thoroughly, enjoying the feeling of Stiles melting in his arms. 

“I’ll see you tonight. My place, we’re meeting at 7.” 

Stiles nodded shakily. 

“And Stiles,” he added mischievously, “everyone will be able to smell you. They’ll be able to smell just how mine you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> As Season 3 of Teen Wolf approaches, my tumblr (philosophyofhedonism) will become much more TW oriented... 
> 
> Well this is awkward. I can't for the life of me figure out how to hyperlink that, so if anyone wants to tell me how, that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
